


Close your eyes

by Doctor_Sigma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Memories, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had always been important in Lucifers life, till the moment of his death in the hands of Lucifer himself. Lucifers Pov of his last moments with his little brother.</p>
<p>Not actually Gabriel/Lucifer, but written by a shipper so it might seem like it so I tagged it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the episode Hammer of the Gods from season 5, when Lucifer killed Gabriel.

"Close your eyes Gabriel" Lucifer said quietly. The angel blade was buried into his little brothers chest, nearly enough to kill him. The young angel was looking up at his brother with sadness and betrayal in his eyes, not able to grasp what was happening. He was gasping slightly, his other hand still on the blade and the other holding Lucifers arm. Lucifer softened his gaze a little. He let go of the the walls on his face that were holding in his emotions. His brother was the only person he would show his true feelings, for the last time.

As they stood there, he remembered the time before humans. When him and Gabriel had been so close, telling each other everything, standing together. He remember the time they played pranks on Michael and the other angels, laughting happily. Remembering the times when they could be carefree and peaceful. Those times when he had been standing by his brothers and sisters.

He focused his gaze back to his little brother, his best friend. He had always known that the younger would not stand with him in this. Gabriel had idolized him, stood next to him and helped him during the hard times, but Lucifer knew that he would not stand against his family, not a single one of them. Even him. That was something he could see clearly in the little trick Gabriel had acted out today. His baby brother knew he would not walk out of this alive, and no matter how much Lucifer wanted his brother to live, it was just not possible.

The young angel was frozen in place, staring into Lucifers eyes with tears falling from his own like the beautiful rivers down here on earth. The eyes so old, worn and sad. His brothers eyes should not look like that. Not ever. They were supposed to be shining with happiness and joy, shining the colour of gold in the brightness of the sun. Lucifer had seen them so many times, seen the lights and the colours and the emotions. The tears in his eyes felt so wrong.

"Please, Gabe… Close your eyes", he said, voice cracking slightly, as he finally let the tears in his own eyes fall. He watched as his baby brother closed his eyes wearily, slowly, looking at his older brother for the one last time as he accepted his fate completely. Lucifer released the breath he had been holding.

He twisted the blade, finally hitting his brothers heart and grace, making the killing blow. Gabriel let out a one last gasp as the grace exploded brightly out of him, falling quiet and limp in his arms. Tears running down Lucifers face, he released the body of his favourite little brother and watched as it crumbled to the floor, dead. The wing marks were a black carpet on the floor, showing the once beautiful, brightly shining wings as mere dust now.

Lucifer breathed deeply, looking at his brother for the last time, before turning and walking away. He buried the memories of Gabriel back into his mind, where they would be protected from the thing Lucifer had become in his guest for the right way.


End file.
